A Regular Dream of the Wizard of Oz
by Park Ryder
Summary: While having his tonsil taking out, little Mordecai dreams that he is in the world of the Wizard of Oz
1. The Surgery

Today in the City's Hospital in room 104 there was little 7 year old Mordecai Quintel was on a hospital bed and was wearing a green gown with little dinosaurs on it and was reading a book.

He wasn't injured or anything is was just that today was the day he had to have his tonsils taken out and he wasn't scared or nervous at all well only a little bit.

One of the things he wasn't worry about getting the operation that his best friend Rigby was there and his other friend Don and his favorite Doctor Dr Rachel was doing the surgery.

But he was a little scared because they have to cut them out and it was a big thing for him but he have thoughts about things that going to happen after his tonsils were taken out.

In the room Rigby and Don was sitting next to him on the chairs.

Don - "Gosh Mordecai I can't believe you're getting your tonsils removed'

Mordecai - "I know it's shocking."

Rigby - "Hey image they show your tonsils?"

Mordecai - "I have to admit that would be pretty cool and scary."

Don - "I heard that you can't take talk for a while."

Mordecai - "Yeah but at least I get to eat ice cream for a while."

Rigby - "Wait you get eat ice cream?"

Don - "Yeah he have eat something soft after his tonsils are out."

Rigby - "I want mine out!"

Mordecai - "Guys is it ok you guys don't mention food I haven't eating anything all day."

Rigby - "What do you mean?"

Mordecai - "I'm not supposed to eat anything for my surgery."

Rigby - "Oh then never mind then."

Mordecai - "Hmph hmph."

Don - "Oh, I and Rigby got you a little present."

Rigby - "You mean Rigby got him a little present."

He gave Mordecai the present and it was wrapping around in a red wrapper with a blue bow.

Mordecai - "I wonder what it is."

He opens the present and saw a small chalk board and a white chalk that was contending to it (like in the Power puff episode "the city of nutsivlle when bubbles use the small chalk board thing.)

Mordecai - "Wow thanks guys!"

Rigby - "Yeah we got that for you so that he can what you are saying since your not going to talk for a while."

Don - "Look in the box Mordecai there's more things."

Mordecai - "Really?"

He looks in the box more and saw a video game that said "Mario kart" for Wii

Mordecai - Whoa cool!"

Don - "There's more."

He looks in the box more and saw a box of crayons, markers, a coloring book, a blue yo-yo, and a picture of him Rigby and Don.

Mordecai - "Thanks guys you're the best."

Rigby - "Your welcome dude."

Then Dr Rachel came into the room.

Dr Rachel - "Come on sweetie time for your surgery."

Mordecai - "Ok."

He got out of the bed and walk to Dr Rachel and Rigby and Don were waving to him before he goes.

Don - "Good luck Mordecai!"

Rigby - "Good luck dude!"

Mordecai - "Thanks guys!"

Mordecai and Dr Rachel were walking to the surgery room and she asks him.

Dr Rachel - "Are you nervous sweetie?"

Mordecai - "A little bit."

Dr Rachel - "Don't worry honey, we'll put you sleep and you won't feel a thing and me, and your little friends will be here to wake you up."

Mordecai - "Ok."

He always like Dr Rachel because he was like a mother to him and she always helps him with his injures.

When they got to the surgery room there were a couple of people wearing the white mask and blue like shower caps and white gloves and there was a bed with a blanket.

Then Dr Rachel started to wear the same thing and Mordecai laugh a little because to him they look like funny blue aliens.

Dr Rachel - "Are you ready Mordecai?"

Mordecai - "Yes."

Then he tried to get on the bed but it was tall for him so Dr Rachel carries him and put him on the bed and covers him with the blanket.

Then she puts an oxygen mask on his face and he start to feel very sleepy and he saw Dr Rachel holding his hand which make him smile a little.

Dr Rachel - "Like I said before sweetie, I and your little friends will be here to wake you up, sweet dreams."

Mordecai smiles and his eyelids were starting to get really heavy and he was in a deep sleep.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	2. Meeting Mel, The Good Witch of the South

When Mordecai wakes up he saw that he was on his hospital bed and it was flying in the sky.

Mordecai - Whoa this is cool!"

.Then his bed was started to fall down.

Mordecai - "WHOA!'

Then it hit the ground but luckily he didn't get hurt and he saw a playground and it was made out of candy and lots of little kids were playing on and saw little kids playing on it.

Then he saw a girl going up to him with three of her friend.

Girl - "Oh you must be one of the new kids here I'm Michelle."

Mordecai - "Hi Michelle I'm Mordecai."

She helped Mordecai out of the bed.

She introduce him to her other friends name Tony Clark and Zoey.

Then Tony said:

Tony: Hey you guys I think there's something underneath Mordecai's bed. They look and saw the legs underneath and was wearing red sneakers.

Zoey - "I think Mitch the Wicked Witch of the East is dead.

Michelle - "Really?

Other kids looked and saw that it was true.

Tony - "its true Mordecai kill the witch."

Mordecai - "Oh um sorry I didn't mean to kill him!"

Clark - "No you don't have to be sorry we hated that guy!"

Mordecai - "What?"

Zoey - "Yeah we hated that guy!'

Clark - "He always tell us what to do."

Tony - "And how to play right."

Michelle - "Now thanks to you we can play how we wanted."

Mordecai - "How then um your welcome I guess."

Then a floating bubblegum came and a 6 year old girl came out wearing a witch costume in black and she had a magic wand.

Mordecai - "Who…Who are you?"

The 6 year old witch - I'm Mel, The Good Witch of the South and I wanted to say thank you forget getting rid of Mitch."

Mordecai - "Oh your welcome but why your clothes are black?"

Mel - "Oh before they were pink but I dye them black."

Mordecai - "Why?"

Mel- Because I like the color black."

Mordecai - "Oh ok."

Clark - "Mel have forget the other one!"

Mel - "Oh yeah the other witch!"

Mordecai - "Witch what other witch?"

Witch - "ME!"

Then she suddenly appears in a cloud of black smoke and she was six years old had blond hair and she wearing a black and white dress with a witch hat and had the magic wand like Mel.

Mordecai - "Who are you?"

Witch - "I'm Patty the Wicked Witch of the West and I see you are friends with Destiny."

Mel - "Come on Patty you know I hate being call Destiny!"

Patty - "Sorry Destiny! Hahahah!"

Mordecai - "What do you want?"

Patty - "Quiet beaver boy!" then she turn to Mel.

Patty - "I come for my brother Mitch sneakers."

Mel - "What you can't have them."

Patty - "Why not?"

Mel - "Because I said so!"

Patty - "Not so long."

She was about to take them until Mel magically made them disappear.

Patty - "Where are Mitch sneakers?"

Mel - "Right here."

She magically transfers the sneakers from the dead witch and now Mordecai was wearing them.

Patty - "GRRR I'LL BE BACK! And I'll get you buck teeth boy…and does sneakers too!"

Then she disappears and Mordecai looked worried.

Mordecai - "I don't wanna be here I wanna go home Mel do you know where I can go home?"

Mel - "You can the Wizard of Oz."

Mordecai - "Who's he?"

Clark - "He's the one who answers everybody questions and help their problems he's in the chocolate castle."

Mordecai - "How do I get there?"

Zoey - "All you have to do is follow the red stripe candy cane road."

She pointed and where the road is.

Mordecai - "Oh I see it."

Michelle - "Here so you won't get lonely." She gave him a stuff green toy dog.

Mordecai - "Thanks."

Mel - "Oh and Mordecai be careful, and don't take off those sneakers or else you will be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch.

Mordecai - "Ok."

The he walk to the road and the others were waving at him.

Michelle, Clark, Zoey and Mel - "Bye good luck Mordecai!"

Mordecai - "Thank you."

Then he kept on walking on the road hoping the Wizard of Oz could help him find his way home.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	3. Meeting the Scarecrow AKA Rigby

While walking down red stripe candy cane road with his toy dog Mordecai was a little worried he look at the toy dog and he look at back and saw it name was Spike.

Mordecai - "Well at least I'm not alone with you Spike."

Then he saw a zoo and it had a lot of animal crackers and there was a small raccoon and he was wearing blue overalls and brown shirt and a black hat and had straw on him.

Mordecai - "Huh Rigby?"

Rigby - "Huh?"

Mordecai jump inside the zoo and went up to Rigby.

Rigby - "How you know my name?"

Mordecai - "It's said it on your shirt what are you doing here anyway?"

Rigby - "I'm a farmer I have to take care of these animals."

Mordecai - "Oh that's pretty...cool."

The one of the animal bit Mordecai's tail feathers.

Mordecai - "OW THAT'S HURT!"

Rigby - "Shoo go away!'

Then the animal went away and Mordecai was rubbing his tails feathers.

Rigby - "Sorry about that they usally do that to me."

Mordecai - "Man how long you been here?"

Rigby - "Uh forever or an hour or 5 minutes I don't know I don't really remember."

Mordecai - "Oh so why don't you come don't you just leave his place."

Rigby - "I can't I don't have a key to the lock and plus I'm not really that smart."

Mordecai - "Oh so why don't you come with to see the Wizard of Oz."

Rigby - "Who's he?"

Mordecai - "Uhhh he's a wizard who can help us get what we want."

Rigby - "Really where is he?"

Mordecai - "In a chocolate castle down the red stripe candy can road."

Rigby - "Ok let's go eat the chocolate castle."

Mordecai - "But what about the wizard?"

Rigby - "Oh yeah right."

Mordecai help Rigby out of the zoo and walk down the road.

Rigby (to the animals) - "If you guys come out that zoo while I'm gone I swear I would eat you guys alive!

Then went to walk with Mordecai and while walking Rigby keep staring at the dog.

Mordecai - "What are looking at?"

Rigby - "Your green dog."

Mordecai- "What about him?"

Rigby - "Is he going to attack me or something?"

Mordecai - "Uh no he not a real dog he's just a toy name Spike."

Rigby - "I know how to spell Spike."

Mordecai - "Really?"

Rigby - "Yeah it's S-P-I-K."

Mordecai - "Um you forget the E.'

Rigby - "What there's an e in the name Spike?"

Mordecai - "Yeah there is."

Rigby - "Uh yeah I knew that I just wanted to test you"

Mordecai - "You what else you need from the wizard."

Rigby - "What?"

Mordecai - "A brain."

Rigby - "SHUT UP!"

Mordecai - "Well it's true you need to be more smarter."

Rigby - "STOP TALKING! Just because I don't know how to spell make you more smart than me."

Mordecai - "Um it's smarter dude not more smart."

Rigby - "What ever let just go the professor.'

Mordecai - "You mean wizard."

Rigby - "Ah just be quiet and let's go find this guy!"

Mordecai laugh a little and walk down the road with his new yet, stupid friend.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	4. The Tin Man AKA Timmy

While walking with Rigby Mordecai was hoping the Wizard of Oz can help him get back home.

Then while walking in the woods that had chocolate trees, Rigby was eating a candy cane.

Mordecai - "What are you eating?"

Rigby - "A cane."

Mordecai - "Where did you get it from?"

Rigby - "From the cotton candy bush you want mine?"

The candy cane has drool all over the place and bite marks.

Mordecai (with a disgust face) - "Ah sick no!"

Rigby - "Oh well more for me." He kept on eating until he stops eating it.

Rigby - "I don't want it anymore do you want it?"

Mordecai - "I already told you no."

Rigby - "Oh ok."

Then he threw it until it hit someone.

Person - "Hey!"

Mordecai and Rigby turn around and saw a young boy who like one of their friends expect that his clothes was all gray and was wearing a tinfoil hat and have a peppermint axe.

Mordecai - "Who…Who are you?"

Rigby - "He's probably a walking trashcan."

Person - "No I'm not my name is Timmy."

Mordecai - "So um, Timmy what are you doing here?"

Timmy - "I have nothing to do put to chop these trees."

Mordecai - "Why?"

Timmy - "Because they bother me sometimes."

Rigby - "Don't you think that what a little harsh?"

Timmy - "it's not my fault I'm that caring."

Rigby - "So why don't you come with us to see the magician of slobs."

Mordecai - "You mean the Wizard of Oz?"

Rigby - "Yeah like what he said."

Timmy - "Well…, alright."

Then he decides to walk with to see the wizard of oz and while Timmy was walking he was making weird noise.

Mordecai - "Why are you making weird noise?"

Timmy - "Sorry these how my clothes are."

Rigby - "So why don't you just take them off?"

Timmy - "Do you guys want me to walk around naked?"

Mordecai and Rigby - "NO!"

Timmy - "Ok then."

Then they continue walking and Timmy asks Mordecai:

Timmy - "Hey Mordecai do you know where the wizard is?"

Mordecai - "He at the chocolate castle and all we have to do is follow this red candy stripe road.

Timmy - "So why don't we just eat the castle and just rob the wizard things."

Rigby - "I like that idea."

Mordecai - "No! We are not doing that! You know what you need from the wizard dude."

Timmy - "What?"

Mordecai - "A heart."

Rigby - "That is true."

Timmy - "Your right."

And Mordecai continue to walk with his new yet heartless friend to find the Wizard of Oz


	5. The Cowardly Lion AKA Jake

While walking was mordecai worried that he will never get back home but on the bright side at least he has some friends.

Then they saw a something in the bushes.

Mordecai - "What was that?"

Timmy - "I don't know."

Rigby - "Tell your dog Spike not to attack it dude."

Mordecai - "Um it's a toy remember."

Rigby - "Oh yeah right I forgot."

Timmy - "You want me to kill it with my axe?"

Mordecai - "What? No. Let just see what it is."

Then Mordecai look in the bushes and saw a little boy who look just like there friend Jake expect that he was wearing yellows clothes and a yellow fuzzy hat.

Mordecai - "Jake?"

Jake - "Oh um hi how did you know who I am?"

Timmy - "It's said on her hat."

Jake - "Oh um ok." He looked a little scared.

Mordecai - "Hey are you ok?"

Jake - "He I guess I'm just a little scared."

Rigby - "Scared? Like what?"

Jake - "Well I'm afraid of blood, wolfs, needles, heights…."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Jake - "…..Spiders and most of all clowns."

Then he saw Mordecai, Rigby and Timmy asleep.

Jake - "Hey wake up!"

Rigby - "Huh sorry."

Timmy - "We got bored."

Jake - (getting scared) is he dead?"

He was pointing a Mordecai who was still sleep.

Rigby - "Huh?" and saw Mordecai still asleep. Then Timmy said:

Timmy - "Nah man he probably a heavy sleeper."

Then Rigby goes to Mordecai and gently shakes him awake a couple of times until he wakes up.

Mordecai suddenly wakes up yawns and stretch a little bit.

Timmy - "Jake thought you were dead."

Jake - "That because he was staying so still and it was scary!"

Rigby - "Augh! Man you're a big cry baby"

Jake - "It not my fault that I'm afraid of everything."

Mordecai - "So why don't you come with us to see the Wizard of Oz."

Jake - "Who is he?"

Rigby - "Duh he is a wizard who can give us what we want."

Timmy - "He lives in the chocolate castle.'

Mordecai - "And all we have to do is follow the red stripe candy cane road you wanna go with us dude?"

Jake - "Well I don't know…."

Mordecai - "He can help you get over your fears."

Jake - "Well ok but you guys will also help me face my fears right."

Timmy - "No we won't."

Mordecai - "Yes we will."

Rigby - "Uh yeah what he said."

Jake - "Alright I'll go."

Then he starts to follow them and continue to walk down the road and Jake look a little scared.

Mordecai - "What's the matter Jake?"

Jake - "Is about your dog Mordecai."

Timmy - "Yeah what about his stupid dog?"

Jake - "Is it going to attack me?"

Rigby - "Yeah going to attack you and bit your head off."

Jake - "AHHHHH! GET THAT DOG AWAY FROM ME!"

Rigby was laughing until Mordecai punch him.

Mordecai - "Dude don't listen to Rigby he's a dummy."

Rigby - "HEY!"

Mordecai - "Beside my dog is not going to attack you beside he just a toy."

Jake - "Oh ok."

Then all four of them continue to walk down the road and Mordecai, Rigby and Timmy made a new cowardly friend.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	6. Patty The Wicked Witch of the West

Then while walking with his new friends Mordecai saw the chocolate castle.

Mordecai - "Hey you guys look it's the chocolate castle!"

Jake - "Really where?"

Timmy - "Over there."

All of them saw the chocolate castle and it was a tall one too.

Rigby - "All right let's eat it!"

Mordecai - "Dude we are not going to eat it!"

Rigby - "We are not?"

Timmy - "No you dummy we are seeing the wizard the oz."

Rigby - "Oh yeah I forgot."

Then they were about to go to the castle until a cloud started to appear.

Jake - "What is that black cloud? It's look scary!"

Rigby - "Clam down I'm sure it's nothing."

Then the black cloud appeared to be Patty.

Timmy - "Who is that?"

Mordecai - "That's Patty the Wicked Witch from the West!"

Patty - "That's right beaver boy!"

Rigby (laughing) - "Ha Beaver boy that's funny!"

Mordecai - "Dude!"

Rigby - "Sorry."

Patty - "Ah I see beaver boy made friends with a ragdoll, a scaredy cat and a walking trashcan!"

Rigby - "Hey I'm not a ragdoll!"

Timmy - "Or a walking trashcan!"

Jake - "And I'm not a scaredy cat!"

Timmy - "That part is true because he is one."

Jake - Hey!"

Patty - "Whatever, just give me those sneakers!"

Mordecai - "No! You can't have them there not yours."

Patty - "Hmph very well I'll let you guys go."

Jake - "Really?"

Patty - "Nope you guys are stuck in gum!" Then she made a wish on her wand and all off them are stuck in gum and they couldn't move there feet.

Mordecai - "Hey you guys I can't move."

Rigby - "I can't move either!"

Timmy - "Me too."

Jake - "Me three!"

Patty (laughing evily) - "Are you going to give me those sneakers now?"

Mordecai - "No!"

Patty - "Fine, come out my flying gummy bears and attack!"

Then million of flying gummy bears came and was starting to attack them and they were scared especially Jake.

Jake - "AHHHH! GET THOSE SCARY GUMMY BEARS AWAY FROM ME!"

Mordecai - "Jake its ok you can fight them!"

Jake - "No I can't!"

Mordecai - "Yes you can you can do it you are brave!'

Then Jake hit one of the gummy bears and they flew away and he kept on hitting them.

Mordecai - "Go Jake you can do it!"

Jake and Mordecai were hitting them with their fist and Timmy was using his axes and Rigby was eating them.

Rigby was still eating some of them but he look full and sick and the rest look tired.

Rigby - "I it's no use there's too many of them!"

But then a floating bubble gum can and Mel pop out.

Patty - "Well isn't Destiny!"

Mel - "Shut it! Leave my friends my friends alone!"

Patty - "Never!"

Then Mel waves her wand and wishes the gum and bears was away and the guys were relived.

Mel - "Patty how about you go away and take a hike!"

Patty - "Not until I have those sneakers!"

Rigby - "You are not having those stupid boots!"

Timmy - "There's sneakers!"

Rigby - "Whatever!"

Patty - "Fine you know what I'll just take them myself."

She was coming for Mordecai and he was a little scared."

Mordecai - "I'm…not scared of you!"

Rigby - 'He's not scared of you!"

Timmy - "Yeah you spoil brat!"

Jake -"Uh um…yeah we are not scared of you!"

She was about to get Mordecai until Mel saw a bucket and tossed it to Mordecai.

Mel - "Mordecai catch!"

He grabs the bucket and slashes chocolate syrup on Patty.

Patty - "AHHH! Look what you done to my dress! And hair it will take weeks to get the stain off and off my hair I'm leaving this dump!"

Then she left and Mordecai and the others were cheering.

Mordecai - "We did guys!"

Rigby - "Yeah we did!"

Jake - "I face one of my fears!"

Timmy - "We should really be thanking Mel she the one who help us."

Mel - "And you should be thanking Mordecai because if wasn't for him you guys would be goners and haven't get what you want."

Rigby - "That is true."

Timmy - "Thanks man."

Jake - "Thanks"

Rigby - "Thank you dude."

Mordecai - "Your welcome you guys and now we should be thanking the wizard of oz once he gives us our wishes."

Rigby - "Oh yeah I forgot about him."

Mel - "Come on you guys let's go."

Then they walk on the chocolate bridge and into the castle to see the wizard of Oz.

That the End of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


End file.
